Balancing Act
by Myriddin
Summary: Jade/Tori. Part of the Domestic Jori series. Jade is a sucker for her kid, and he knows it. Good things they have Tori. ONESHOT.


**Balancing Act  
**By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: Part of the Domesticated Jori series. I wanted to get the ball rolling on Skylar growing up a little, so here is a series of highlights to Jade's relationship with her little man. **

There were certain things about herself that Jade West would never speak of, never admit to anyone but herself, if even then. One of those things was how whipped she was in regards to her wife (she suspected Tori knew as much, but thankfully rarely took advantage of the fact, much to Jade's relief). Another was how completely her son had her wrapped around his little finger (of which Skylar was _completely _aware, and utilized).

xx

Skylar was two, and Jade had an armful of squirming little boy, Skylar squealing with delight as she tickled him. Jade herself was grinning, her fingers gently but mercilessly playing over the boy's sides. Eventually, he made a discontented whimper indicating he had had enough and she eased off, combing the curls away from the child's flushed face, smiling down at him tenderly. Skylar returned the gesture with a toothless grin, holding up his arms. "Noogles, Momma!"

Recognizing his version of "snuggles", the word Tori used for hugs (one Jade would never be caught dead saying), Jade gently lifted Skylar into her arms, cradling him against her as she stood and made her way to the nearest chair.

A familiar sensation spread through her like wildfire, a mix of bemusement and warmth as she held her son, a fact that still awed her even nearly three years after his conception. Her mouth curved into a small smile as she cradled the toddler close, closing her eyes as he murmured against her shoulder, nuzzling against her.

This feeling, this…protectiveness, the want to hold and comfort and treasure, all of which had been present since the moment he was born. It was all the things she felt for Tori, magnified exponentially for this perfect little human who shared half her genes. "What is it about you?" she said softly, hating the shaky quality to her own voice as she stared down at the child in her arms, peacefully drowsy and oblivious to her inner workings. "You wreck me, kiddo." She rolled her eyes, letting out a self-deprecating chuckle. "And I don't think that's gonna change any time soon."

xx

Skylar was three and they were on their way out after a routine doctor's appointment. Skylar was cranky and pouting, both from the shot he had received and the wait that had gone through his naptime. Despite his usual protests of being a big boy, and the way Jade and Tori had been trying to encourage his independence, he had insisted on being carried.

Seeing him so obviously tired and after a round of soothing tears in the doctor's office, she hadn't protested, scooping him up as she headed to the car. Skylar rested his head in the crook of her neck, grumbling all the while. When she heard something remarkably like Doctor Rivers being a poopie-head, she snorted, and while knowing she should reprimand him, she couldn't help but smirk a little. Tori constantly pointed out ways Skylar was like Jade, not just in looks but attitude and manner as well. It was moments like this when it tended to show.

However, despite her amusement, she kept her voice firm. "Skylar, we don't call people names."

"Doctor Whivers hurt," he countered petulantly.

"Doctor Rivers was only doing his job, Sky. Shots hurt for a little while, but they keep you from getting sick."

She heard her son sigh, defeated. "Kay. Sowwy, Momma."

"It's alright, kiddo." It wasn't like she was that big a fan of the doctor, either. Rivers was a rather pretentious ass in her opinion, the opposite of Skylar's original pediatrician, who had recently retired. She'd been planning to talk to Tori about switching that night. Just because the asshole was good in his field didn't mean Jade had to let him put his hands on her kid again. She'd seen better bedside manner from a trained monkey.

Skylar yawned and Jade smiled, smoothing her fingers through his hair. "You must be tuckered out, little man. You take a nap on the way home and by the time you wake up, Mami will be home and it'll be time to eat."

Skylar stirred, snuffling against her neck. "No nap."

Typical, and Jade found herself smiling again. Though she knew she herself was all kinds of stubborn, there was something about Skylar's particular brand of obstinacy that was pure Tori. Their lack of biological relationship didn't matter, there was just something in the wrinkle of his nose, the resolute way he stared you down, and when that didn't work, batted his eyelashes to get his way. She'd seen Tori use the same tactics during the hundreds of squabbles they'd had in their twelve years together.

"Momma, I wan' ice cweam."

And here came the eye-batting stage.

Jade sighed. "No can do, kid. Mami would kill me if you spoiled your dinner. Besides, you'd never go to sleep tonight, and Momma needs her Vega time."

The last part was mumbled, but he was definitely listening, given the way his face lit up at the idea of never going to sleep. Then he pulled out the show stopper: pleading baby blues, feathered over by thick lashes any girl was sure to be envious of when he got older, and a pouting lip. "Pwease, Momma?"

Jade groaned.

The knowing way Tori looked at her and Skylar that night made Jade feel all the guiltier when Skylar just picked at his dinner. And when he spent half the night bouncing off the walls, Tori tossed her spouse a blanket and pillow, making a pointed comment about not letting their son break anything. As she made herself a bed on the couch, Jade gave her wife's retreating form with a longing look, while trying to wrestle down her hyperactive three-year-old.

Looks like she wouldn't be getting any Vega time after all.

xx

Skylar was four, and though she loved him dearly, more than life itself, he was wearing on Jade's already frayed nerves.

She had spent most of the weekend shut away in her office. The studio who had signed on to her latest movie was pushing for production to begin within the next week, despite her protests that the screenplay still needed editing and reworking. The producers had set a demanding deadline, not the first time Jade had been presented with an impossible challenge because the industry bigwigs felt the need to throw their weight around when presented with someone of Jade's age and repute. Just shy of thirty, she had twelve movies under her belt, eight of which were award-winning. It was a lot for Jade to live up to her own reputation.

Jade wearily looked down at her son. The boy was dramatically pouting, his blue eyes wide for emphasis as he held up the soccer ball in his hands. "Momma, come play!"

Jade sighed. "Little man, I already told you. Momma's busy. I can't play right now."

The pout deepened, his lower lip starting to tremble, and Jade knew she was in trouble. The past two days had been spent turning down similar requests, sequestered away as she worked, only stopping to eat and sleep when Tori forcefully dragged her away. She always made time for Skylar, and she knew this sudden absence was confusing him. But the commitment was made and the money was needed. She sighed again. "Sky…"

"Skylar Tomás, you know you're not allowed in here when Momma's working."

Tori's voice filled the office and both Wests turned their heads to see her standing in the doorway. Her stance was firm, arms folded across her chest as she looked at them with an authoritative expression. "Skylar," she prompted.

The boy shuffled toward her, his head hanging as he deliberately dragged his feet. But Tori was familiar with this routine by now, and half-amused, half-reproachful, she gently nudged her son to her side, cupping his chin to tilt his head up so their eyes met. His frown was more petulant than hurt and Tori smiled, smoothing back his tousled curls.

"Sky, baby, why don't you go to the backyard and play? Scotch is back there, and Mami will be there soon."

"Scotchie!"

Skylar raced out of the room, bright and happy once more, and Jade let out a relieved breath. Tori moved up behind her, massaging the tense muscles of her wife's neck and shoulder, and Jade let her head fall back with an appreciative groan.

"Thanks, Tor."

"No problem," They stayed that way for several moments until Tori worked out a practically difficult knot. Tori straightened up, pecking Jade's lips before pressing another kiss to her temple. "I'll bring you dinner in a couple hours, babe."

Jade fell back into her chair and cracked her knuckles, grinning as she got back to work.

Yes, Jade West was a sucker for her kid, and yes, he knew it. But Tori was always there to keep them in check, to help keep Jade from spoiling their boy to the point of detriment, to encourage Skylar to embrace the independence appropriate for his age.

Another thing Jade West wasn't keen to admit to the world, but didn't try that hard to hide. How utterly she adored her wife, and Tori's ability to keep her in balance.


End file.
